Kenny James
Kenny Troll James is a friend of Earl Hickey who occasionally helps him with crossing items off the List. Kenny was the first person Earl helped after creating his List, and was #64. Kenny is homosexual, but kept it hidden, until Earl Hickey helped him express himself. He later was in a relationship with former police officer, Stuart Daniels. Before Season 1 One day, Earl found a leaflet for a cheerleading camp in Kenny's bag and teased him for it, not realising that it was in fact Randy's leaflet, and he had put it in there to stop Earl from finding out his cheerleading dreams thinking Earl would make fun of him . During Kenny's childhood, he was bullied frequently by Earl. Earl and Randy would knock Kenny down and steal items from his backpack. They stole Mother's Day coupons in this manner, knowing the bag would contain a decent gift because Kenny's backpack was where they did their Christmas shopping . Earl beat him up during a sports game, causing him to get a restraining order on him (though only from the school's nurse) . Season 1 Earl went to see Kenny to make up for bullying him, but Kenny was scared when he saw him. Earl tried to explain what was happening, but Randy found homosexual magazines in Kenny's drawer. Having never seen a gay person before, Earl and Randy ran away. Earl realized that he needed to go back and help Kenny, who admitted that he had never had the courage to go to a gay bar before. Reluctantly, Earl agreed to go with him. Once they did so, Kenny gained in confidence, and told Earl he could cross him off the List . When Earl's car, that had all of his lottery winnings in it, was impounded, Kenny agreed to help with a plan that helped Earl to get the car back . When Earl needed to get employed at the Winky Dinky headquarters, Kenny took the typing test for him and handed it in for Earl, ensuring that he got in. Kenny also did the same for Randy, Joy, Darnell, Catalina and Ralph . Season 2 In an effort to be more manly, Kenny started copying Earl's look and style. Earl taught him the ways of gambling, which led Earl back into a bad addiction. Earl's addiction caused Catalina to be late for her shift at Club Chubby and, whilst speeding to get there, she was pulled over, discovered to be an immigrant, and was deported. Kenny snapped Earl out of his gambling phase by telling him all this . Kenny was seen on the first episode of 'Cops' filmed in Camden County driving passed Donny Jones' house more than once because he was standing naked on his front lawn. He later faked a break in so he could have a date with Stuart but pretended to be straight when he saw the camera crew . Season 3 Kenny is seen in the second episode of 'Cops' filmed in Camden County riding in a police car with Stuart, after winning it in a silent auction. During his ride, he expresses his dislike for Earl and his antics at the Camden County Independence Day carnival. . While spending his day with Stuart Kenny got beaten up by Joy and had to be taken to hospital. When he got out he asked Stuart back at the fair that if he had ever felt so American that he wanted to be American with another American male. Stuart saw what Kenny was getting at and told him he was an attractive man but said he was Catholic so it was a no go . Kenny spotted Ralph Mariano out of prison hitch hicking in his underpants, and gave him a lift. While in the car, Kenny assumed Ralph was gay, and attempted to do sexual things to him. Ralph then got out in a neighborhood in Camden County, and threatened to kill Kenny if he told anyone what happened during the ride. When Earl is let out of prison, Kenny appears with Randy and his friends when they express their like for the good Earl over the bad Earl. Kenny talks about how it was a great honor to be the first person on Earl's list, and how he helped Kenny express his love for men . When Earl got out of jail he went to look for Billie Cunningham and mange to track down a payphone Billie had used to call her cousin Jocelyn with Kenny’s help. Earl didn’t know that Billie was with Stuart as he had fallen in love with Billie after he accidently ran her over, Stuart was desperately trying to keep Billie away from Earl as he told her Earl was dead and went to Kenny’s house to hide. Stuart told Kenny everything hoping he would keep the secret, but Kenny phoned Earl as he still wanted a relationship with Stuart. After Earl and Billie found each over and got together Kenny managed to persuade Stuart to start a relationship together . When Earl was having relationship trouble with Billie he went to Kenny and Stuart for advice as they were the happiest couple he knew. Stuart helped to tip Joy and Darnell's trailer back onto its proper side after Earl had knocked it over during a drunken evening . Kenny and Stuart informed Earl that Billie had taken his list and was undoing all the items on his list as she had already done and upset Kenny. They both help Earl try to track down and stop Billie . Season 4 Kenny was cast as the scientist in Buddy's film, "2 the Max" . Earl later went to see him to make up for taking away his cheerleading dreams. Kenny informed him it was in fact Randy who wanted to be a cheerleader, and that Randy had just convinced Earl it was Kenny. Randy hide in the bathroom and nothing Earl said would make him come out, so Kenny suggested Earl went to the cheer leading camp with Randy as he did anything Earl did . Kenny and Stuart were caught by Grizelda Weezmer and thrown in her basement along with Earl and Randy because Stuart once called Grizelda a whack job . James, Kenny James, Kenny James, Kenny James, Kenny James, Kenny James, Kenny James, Kenny James, Kenny